4years in color
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: The day they met was the day those colorless days came to an end. The day the Angel arrived was the day she painted her sky in magnificent colors and showed him his elements. AU Twin-fic. OC x Tsuna (friendship only can become a pairing later on if people want) First KHR fic ever please read and enjoy. Reviews on what I can do better would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Khr. I do own my OC's however! There will be some obvious time skips in between parts but thats done purposely okay?**

 **I was** originally **going to make this a one shot and leave it like that, but thanks to my editor and my bestie who tried, and successfully did, changed my mind by planting the idea which age my thoughts I will be making a sequel, a prequel, and a story from this. By the way here are the ages through the one shot:**

 **Tsuna:5-8**

 **OC:5-8**

 **Mukuro:6-9**

 **Hibari:6-9**

 **Chrome:4-7**

 **Anyways thank you for reading.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /...**

It started out like any normal day for Tsunayoshi Sawada 'Tsuna' AKA 'Dame-Tsuna' by everyone at school; wake up, get dressed, listen to his mother fawn over his twin brother Letsuyu, rush to eat his toast and leave. That was his life. The rest of the continued on as the days before with the bullies chasing after him, insulting him and hurting him. The teachers went on ignoring it all like usual. However what made today different from any other day was the ringing sound-it actually sounded like bells chiming- in the back of his head.

He felt as if something very life changing was going to happen.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

They were moving again today. She doesn't know why they move so often but she knows that's it's better not to ask why. Not after the last time. She sighs and looks out the window. _'Oh well. At least I won't have to deal with those stupid brats in my class anymore~'_

She turns her eyes to the sky daydreaming about where they're going to next. In the back of her mind she hears something similar to water falling, and she knows something important is there waiting for her.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

Tsuna yawns looking at the alarm clock nearby checking to see what time it is and finds that it's too early for his liking, but it's not like he can go back to sleep so instead he slids off his bed quietly and ready's himself for another day. Half an hour later his mother and brother come down to eat breakfast ignoring his presence as usual. He walks out from the kitchen not bothering to say anything and leaves. It's nothing new but the ringing in the back of his head is louder now and he knows. He knows that this 'important' thing is going to happen soon.

He smiles softly at what this 'important' thing might be.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

She looks at her reflection frowning at the matching outfit she has to wear with her twin sister. She's never liked having to wear matching clothing because it makes it hard to tell them apart, but that might also be the reason why their parents have them do it. Because they adore her twin...and she...she's just the unwanted extra that had to be taken in.

Her eyes take on a glassy look before squeezing them tight and forcing that fake smile on her lips. She shakes her head. "Gotta keep smiling...just keep smiling...yeah." She takes a step out the door and prepares to face her family.

The dripping sound in the back of her mind sounding louder like bells.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

 _Sigh._ Tsuna looks out the window head down on the table eyes closed. The kids in his class are all chattering about whispering about the new students. He listens closely to what they say.

 ** _"Hey, hey! Did you know that the new students are twins?_**

 ** _"What? Really?!"_**

 ** _"Yeah that's not all though!"_**

 ** _"What else?"_**

 ** _"They're from America!"_**

 ** _"No way! Americans! For real?"_**

 ** _Nod, "Yup. I also heard-"_**

The gossiping pair where cut off since at that moment the teacher decided to come in. She smiled pleasantly to the class.

"Good morning everyone. As you all have heard we have two new transfer students from America joining our class today! Now I want all of you to treat them kindly since the change from one place to another is big. Please welcome you new classmates."

The door slid open revealing two blondes in matching outfits. The first one had dark blonde hair that reached just a bit past her shoulders with curled bangs to the side and in the front. Her eyes were dark green with a tinge of orchid. She wore a red and pink checkered long shirt with short sleeves, pockets, and a hoodie with white leggings and flops. She grinned at the class.

"Konichiwa! I'm Eternia Rithfel, but call me Rith!" Tsuna stared at her blankly thinking how alike she was to _his_ twin. Tsuna sighed and turned his head.

The other twin stepped up hesitantly next to her sister. Unlike her sister who had dark blonde hair she had really pale hair that could be considered white. Her eyes weren't green or purple but royal blue with rings of gold. Also unlike her sister her hair went midway down her back with two large bangs forming an 'm' shape above and framing her face with smaller bangs in the front and some spiking to the left. She wore a red with pink checkered long shirt with short sleeves and a long sleeve underneath with no hoodie and white leggings underneath with boots.

She fidgeted quietly under the gazes of so many others and said, "...V...Eternia Rixafel." She looked up from the ground and met the gaze of a certain honey eyed brunette. The ringing in the back of both their heads rose to a disturbingly loud screech. Rixafel ignored what the teacher was saying and slowly walked over towards Tsuna.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

Tsuna watched as the transfer student made her way over towards him. The ringing in his head loud and screeching. She was the 'important' thing. Honey colored orbs stared into blue ones; blue orbs that held every shade of blue possible. He couldn't turn his eyes away.

She smiled at him and held out her hand, "Rixa."

Tsuna hesitated cautious that she may be faking it like so many others have done, but. Oddly enough he smiled back at her and gave her his hand, "Tsuna."

The kids in the classroom watched perplexed as to why the new girl would talk to 'Dame-Tsuna'. Rithfel watched the interaction with knowing eyes. She decided to sit next to Letsuyu.

"Nice to meet you," she gave him a wide grin which was returned with one of his own.

"Letsuyu. Sawada Letsuyu."

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

Days passed and Tsuna's monochrome days faded. He quickly learned that Rixa was not as shy as she first seemed. It seemed that when she was around strangers or people she greatly disliked she tended to be very cold and harsh, but whenever she was around those she did like- him- she was very warm and gentle. He also found that they shared a common favorite color; orange.

He also learned that Rixa could be very... _very_... **yandere.**

Tsuna first found this out one day when he was being bullied.

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _Thud._

 _Tsuna fell back onto the ground harshly wincing in pain. A group of larger boys surrounding him all of them wearing a look of disgust and content. Tsuna flinched away from the stares. He really hated it when people stared. Nothing good happened when people stared at him._

 _The bully leader smirked and pulled him up. The boy sneered at him. "I've noticed you've been getting all buddy-buddy with new girl. Wanna introduce us?" Tsuna shivered involuntarily shaking his head._

 _The bully's face distorted into a face worthy of a monster. Tsuna shook as he saw the fist aimed at him. He closed his eyes and tensed waiting for the hit that never came._

 _Ever so slowly Tsuna opened his eyes and was met with a surprise. He gaped openly as well as the other boys._

 _Standing there holding the bully's wrist was Rixa. And boy was she mad. The murderous aura mixed with killer intent was strong. The bully flinched away from her his grip on Tsuna weakening enough to drop him. Tsuna landed softly on the ground- somehow..._

 _Rixa's eyes were narrowed, the pupil in her eyes thinned into slits. Her eyes were cold and deprived of the usual warmth. She raised her arm, hand formed into a fist, and punched the boy straight away cracking his jaw. The boy screamed in pain._

 _"AAAHHH!" She released his wrist letting him fall on the ground. She stared at him with empty blue eyes. He backed away from her tears in his eyes. He screamed, "MONSTER!"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders and kneeled down in front of Tsuna. The murderous aura around her gone replaced with the usual warmth and welcoming one. She looked at him worriedly. "Tsu-kun," her voice was soft as she spoke, "are you okay? How bad are your bruises?"_

 _She circled him feeling him up for any other injuries other than the visible ones making him release one of his dreadful 'HIEE's. "R-Rixa chan...?!" She ignored him intent on making sure he wasn't hurt too badly. Tsuna tensed when her hand lightly touched his back. Rixa noticed and her murderous aura returned._

 _Tsuna looked at the bullies worried for their safety. However what the pair had not noticed until that point was the fact that the bullies had all run away with their leader scared for their lives after witnessing Rixa breaking their boss' jaw. So instead when Rixa turned around to glare at them she was met with nothing but thin air and empty spaces. She stomped her foot hard into the ground. "How_ dare _they run away while my back is turned!"_

 _She stomped her foot again- harder, "How dare they do so when I have yet to finish punishing them for hurting what is mine!"_ _Tsuna sighed and lightly shook his head not even bothering to truly comprehend what it was she had just stated._

 _'I hope she doesn't go hunting them down. I feel bad enough already that one of them has a broken jaw. Even if they were bullying me I don't want to hurt them or see them get hurt.'_

 _He sighed again. Rixa looked at him sighing as well._

 _'Tsu-chan~ You really are like an open book.'_

 _Rixa held out her hand to him. Tsuna blinked his eyes before reaching out to grab the outstretched hand. Rixa smiled and covered her face as to hide the blush on her cheeks._

 _Quickly before Tsuna could react Rixa dragged the poor brunette with her to her house. Tsuna screamed, "HHHHHIIIIEEEE! RRRRIIIIXXXXAAAA!" Rixa giggled and kept up her fast pace._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Tsuna sighed.

'That was the first time I ever saw yandere Rixa. I guess it was good that it happened; I don't get as many people bullying me now...but...'

Tsuna turned his head and the other children in class all backed away, some even hugging each other.

'Now no one wants to approach because their scared of Rixa.'

Tsuna snorted softly to himself.

'Not that Rixa would want to talk to them. Besides she's **my** best friend!'

Tsuna blinked. Where had that thought come from? Tsuna has never been the possessive type, so why was he being so possessive over his friend? His first, and only, friend mind you. He turned his head.

Honey orbs clashing with ever changing blue ones.

Rixa gave him a bright smile. One he couldn't help but give back.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

"Meanie," Rixa's childish voice yelled out. The boy in front of her, older by a year or two, stared at her with a glare that read, 'Boring'. Or maybe he was wrong. Tsuna had yet to master the art of Hibari talk. It was a very hard language to learn, but he's getting there.

Rixa flicked a gummy at Hibari which he casually avoided. Tsuna...not so much.

 _"Ah!"_ Tsuna fell to the ground unceremoniously. Rixa gasped and Hibari smirked lightly.

Another thing Tsuna unfortunately learned about Rixa was that she was motherly. Sometimes to the point of being a mother hen. That was an experience he'd like avoid being in ever again thank you.

"Tsu-kun! Tsu! Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, but baka Kyo-nii dodged my attack! Don't worry I'll get revenge!"

Tsuna had no been given no chance to speak Rixa cutting him off at every moment. Eventually Tsuna gave up shaking his head.

'Someone tell me why I'm friends with her again please?'

Tsuna watched from the sidelines as his two friends had a showdown which seemed very one sided seeing as all Hibari did was dodge. Tsuna sighed.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

"Letsuyu," a man with blonde hair crouched ruffling the hair on his brothers head. Tsuna watched from behind them. He saw his mother shake. The man smiled, "Would you like to come live with papa for a few years?"

Tsuna felt his heart wrench. He watched, unknowingly jealous of his brother, as Letsuyu nodded and took their father's hand. The man, his father, looked at his mother sadly. "We'll visit as often as we can, I promise Nana. So...please, forgive me."

With that he walked away with his brother leaving him and mother behind. The door slammed shut as he left.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

Rixa sat on the swing Tsuna sitting down in front of her with Hibari leaning besides a tree. She sighed but smiled.

"Well guys," Tsuna and Hibari turned their attention towards her, "what should we do today?"

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

Tsuna was honestly starting to wonder why he went along with their idea's. Two years. **Two** freakin **years he's spent doing not so legal things because of his friends!** Two! He really needs to find someone normal before he goes crazy...

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Surprised Tsuna turned around catching glimpse of a man dressed in a black suit carrying him towards a white van. Tsuna yelled out to his friends, "HIBARI! RIXA!" The pair turned around quickly hearing the panicking voice of their younger friend.

Rixa's eyes went wide, "Tsuna!" She rushed to reach him, Hibari right next to her. The two practically flying to rescue him. However it was all for naught as the man reached the car and threw Tsuna in the back where other children were being held. The car sped away leaving behind two children drowning in murderous' aura.

Hibari pulled out his phone and quickly sent his message to his Disciplinary committee to follow and do. Meanwhile Rixa pulled out a tracking device where a bright orange dot glowed.

Steely gray clashed with ever changing blue.

The two walked together in silence anger flowing through. No one. **No one took what was theirs.**

At least not with not fighting them and without punishment.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tsuna sat next to the older boy with indigo blue hair that looked like a pineapple and heterochromatic eyes trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the pineapple spikes. The boy noticing Tsuna watching chuckled softly, "Ku fufufu am I that interesting to look at bunny?"

Tsuna stiffened and looked away embarrassed. "Gomen, it's just..." He looked up at the pineapple spikes curiously wondering how they stood up like that. The indigo haired individual caught him looking again and instantly knew what it was about. His eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned, but it looked more like a pout in Tsuna's opinion, "No comments on the hair allowed."

Tsuna silently giggled and apologized once more. "Gomenasai! I really didn't mean to stare!"

The boy glared at him. "You giggled though!" Tsuna tried using his cute face, the one Rixa yelled out 'Moe' to, against him to look innocent, "No I didn't."

The two engaged in a banter of, "Yes you did!" And, "No I didn't!" The other children on board the car with them laughed at the ongoing banter.

Once the older of the two realized what they were doing he instantly quieted. Tsuna noticed and fell silent. Everyone else noticed the awkward silence that came and stared waiting for something to happen.

... ... ...

Mukuro frowned softly to himself, thinking about his earlier actions. He wasn't usually the type of person who indulged himself in petty silly arguments such as the one he was having with the younger boy. So what was it about the boy that made him do something so silly? So unusual, so...innocent? He couldn't help but wonder.

Mukuro caught the boy looking at him again. Worry and a hint of curiosity in those golden caramel eyes. He smirked and flicked the boy's head.

"Kufufufu, why the serious face bunny?" Mukuro watched the boy pouted, it was mostly likely a glare but it looked more like a pout, at him and rub his forehead. He couldn't help the found smile forming on his lips.

... ...

Tsuna had noticed the silent tension in the air formed from the silence but was unsure of what to do. He looked at the older boy worried and a bit curious as to why he suddenly stopped talking when said boy flicked his head. He held his head in his hands the pain not as bad as when he was shot with a gummy. He groaned weakly thinking about the number of times he's been shot with a gummy.

Tsuna heard the boy speak.

"Kufufufu, why the serious face bunny?" Tsuna glared at him. First it was Hibari calling him 'bunny' and now this boy was calling him one too?! Why couldn't anyone be normal and call him by his name like a normal person? Then he noticed.

On the boy's lips was a small smile. Tsuna smiled brightly at the boy and giggled softly. The boy opened his mouth about to say something, but before he could Tsuna had cut him off by saying the most ridiculous thing.

"You should smile more Onii-san. You look better with a smile on your face you know?"

... ...

The tonfa's in Hibari's hands smashed against the man's face with Rixa's knee aimed perfectly at the mans ribs near his lungs stealing his breath. The two attacks combined incapacitated the man releasing Tsuna. Unfortunately for Tsuna he landed in the ocean. Now usually this wouldn't be a problem but the ocean is vast and deep and Tsuna did not know how to swim.

So naturally when Tsuna felt himself being flung into icy depths he panicked. " _HHHIIIEEE_!" He swallowed water chocking him a bit. _"H-help!"_ Rixa hearing him cry out turned around and would've jumped in right there and then to save him but she couldn't since she was currently helping Hibari beat the smugglers to death, and it was not an ideal situation where she could simply turn her back and not expect to be attacked.

Thankfully the older boy with indigo blue hair jumped in. She thanked him mentally in her mind and set off to quickly help Hibari rid of the smugglers.

.. .. .. .. ..

He honestly did not know what he was doing or what he was thinking when he jumped in to save the petit brunette. He acted purely on instinct; instinct he didn't know he had. The only bad thing was he didn't know how to swim either. Mukuro groaned to himself inwardly for not thinking things through. However it was too late for regrets and it's not like swimming was that _hard_ , right?

He reached the flailing brunette gripping his arm. "Oi, bunny-chan! Stop flailing around. Your making it hard to save you."

Tsuna open his eyes, "M-Mukuro-nii?"

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu~ Who else little bunny?" Tsuna suddenly jumped him clinging to him crying, _"I-I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!"_

Mukuro struggled with carrying an added weight to him and keeping them both afloat but did so anyways while comforting the sobbing the child.

"There, there, it's going to be fine little bunny. We're safe...We're safe now."

The two didn't have to wait long before _their_ rescuers came on a boat to rescue them. From then on the trio became a group of four, and Tsuna found himself with another crazy friend.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

"...You should just leave her and live at Kyoya-nii's house like the rest of Tsu." Rixa swung her feet her blonde hair flying in the wind as she swung on the swing. Tsuna looked at her and smiled bitterly.

"You know I can't do that to her."

Rixa turned her gaze to the sky thinking how it looked a little gray.

"I know..."

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

Head propped out the window Rixa sighed earning her three looks of curiosity from the boys. She sighed again. Hibari raised a brow, "Herbivore why are you sighing?" Rixa turned her gaze to him looking at him distastefully.

She sighed again. This time Tsuna asked her.

"Rixa? What's wrong?"

Rixa sighed but gave him an answer, "I was thinking about how we should start our own business."

She received three looks of bewilderment from them again and sighed, "Well I mean think about it! Even though we're kids the government and police officers in Namimori keep coming to us asking us for help giving us odd jobs, and now even normal people are coming up to us randomly to do odd jobs for them!"

The boys thought back to the earlier events of the month realising how true her words were. Mukuro smirked a vein on the side of his head, "Oya, and to think people were using me free service. I'm not that cheap!"

Hibari said nothing but it was obvious from his posture that he was not pleased either. Tsuna however looked distressed at realising how many dangerous situations he's willing put himself through and looked ready to faint. Mukuro looked back at Rixa.

"So, little fox, how do you propose we start this _business?_ "

Rixa looked out the window silent.

"Well...we could start with joining Kyoya-nii's committee. Start with making the Disciplinary committee our base in the business since what we've been doing so far falls under their category, and charge money to those who request our help. From there I have no idea."

Mukuro and Hibari seemed to like the idea. Hibari because it meant more power for his committee and Mukuro because it meant he was getting payed. Tsuna...Tsuna simply shook his head and went along with it. He's learned that it's simply better to go with the current rather than fight against it.

The two older boys left soon to start business leaving Rixa and Tsuna alone. It wasn't even a minute later when he heard her sigh again.

"Rixa? Is there still something wrong?"

She nodded and looked at him with a deadpan expression, "We need another girl. I'm lonely being the only girl in our team~!"

Tsuna did an anime fall. _"Really! You're sighing over something like that!?"_

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

"So~," Tsuna turned to glare at her, "Rixa, **please** , don't say anything." Rixa thankfully said nothing. Now how they got into this predicament was simple. Kyoya and Mukuro decided to duke it out and unfortunately caught the attention of a passing Mafioso who happened to be into the child trafficking part of the underworld.

Now some make ask how a young six, almost seven, year old knew of the mafia well the answer was simple. After being kidnapped, used as bait for their odd jobs, and taken hostage so many times with at least one person knowing his father or recognizing him from some picture they saw the group decided to do some background check on Tsuna's father and found out quite alot.

Rixa also revealed that her family was part of the mafia but however due to some warped ideas, Vongola secoundo's fault, her family experimented on the true blood heirs killing most. Rixa told them how lucky she was to have had an older brother, one who cared and loved her and was entirely blood related, who had enough sense to see what they were doing was wrong. Mukuro also revealed his past to them sharing with them information about the mafia.

Tsuna felt a bit sick after hearing what his friends had been through and wanted nothing more than to...than to..to do something. Tsuna had never felt as angry as he had that day.

Anyways after that day the four, three this was decided without his consent, decided to prepare Tsuna in case of any emergencies training him day in and day out- although they had already been training him before that. Sometimes he thought he saw a smile on their lips sending a shiver down his spine when he did. However he was nowhere near Mukuro and Hibari's level, and Rixa didn't count because she had power but didn't exactly know how to fight, so she was on the same boat as him.

So when they were taken the Mafioso made sure to grab them quietly and quickly. The man drugged them taking them far away from Namimori and to Italy. However before they were completely drugged Tsuna saw both older boys chasing after them. Which leads to their current predicament.

The two, Him and Rixa, were currently stuck in a cage their chains connected to each other dressed in cutesy Lolita outfits...matching Lolita outfits. Tsuna and Rixa were in the auction house being prepared to be sold. However what made this experience worse for Tsuna was the fact that the old hag had the brilliant idea to reverse their clothing.

So while Rixa was wearing male Lolita clothes- a black sleeveless turtle neck with chains crossing the front crosses pinned to the left and black with shades of gray patterned shorts and leather buckling boots that went up to the knees with her hair choppily cut off, she fought against them when they did it, pinned to look a tad bit more boyish- he was forced into wearing a white dress version with lace and ribbons instead.

Rixa looked at him and suddenly he found out another side of her he never wanted to know.

Which now brings them back to their current situation. Tsuna sighs and Rixa pats his head comfortingly. His golden honey orbs look up at her.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure Mukuro and Kyoya are almost here." She smiles at him with sheer optimism and belief in her words that he can't doubt her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because he believes in those words too.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

The first time they met it's on the streets of Tokyo. It's only a glimpse but he remembers the shade of her hair. A pretty violet blue. What he remembers most, though, were her eyes. Empty, gray, and lonely...just how his used to be.

.. .. .. .. .. ..

The second time they meet it's in person and it's the backway of an alley. He finds her bruised and bleeding a bit. He doesn't rush to help her knowing that might scare her away, instead he approaches her slowly. He leans down to her and diggs around in his backpack looking for his handkerchief. When he finds it he smiles at her and offers the slightly crumpled handkerchief.

"Gomenasai I don't have a nicer handkerchief with me and I forgot to bring my medical kit, so this is all I can give you. I hope you'll accept it."

She grabs it hesitantly as if wondering if it's really okay for her to use it. He smiles at her gently and somewhat shyly but nonetheless hands her the soft silky lavender crumpled handkerchief. He watches her use it to clean up the blood on her and helps her up stumbling a tad bit before returning to normal.

Her deep violet eyes look into his golden caramel ones as if searching for something. He walks her home that day.

.. .. .. .. .. ..

The third time they meet he's with his friends. He notices her hesitating to join them and walks over to her. He smiles a faint pink on his cheeks, "Hi, do you..um..uh want to join us?"

She's staring down at the ground when he asks and she's staring straight at him after he's asked. Her eyes wide as if she doesn't believe what he's just asked. He blushes and frantically waves his hands and quickly says, "I- I m-m-mean y-yo-ou don'-t h-have to if you don't want to! I- I don't want to force you to!"

Now he's the one looking down at his feet embarrassingly shy. He hears Rixa giggling behind him with Mukuro doing his signature laugh and Hibari snorting. And then he hears it.

"-If you don't mind."

He looks up seeing the girl looking just as embarrassed as he is and nodds quickly. "Of course! Let me introduce you to them!" He waves his hand telling tthem to come closer which two of the three do happily and Hibari does so grumpily.

He points to Rixa first who looks super happy at finally having another female companion to talk to, but seems to be holding it back her eyes somewhat knowing. So she simply smiles, a smile that oddly enough reminds Tsuna of an older sister- maybe a mother even, and waves.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Eternia Rixafel , but please call me Rixa. It's shorter and somewhat nicer to say rather than my full name."

The girl nodds and smiles faintly somewhat. Mukuro walks up to her when introducing himself kissing her hand as he does so.

"Rokudo Mukuro at your service~" Mukuro pulls away from her smirking somewhat leaving the girl blushing beet red.

Hibari makes a 'tch' sound obviously disgusted with Mukuro's actions. Rixa merely shakes her head however and slaps him on the back of his head.

Hibari is up next and Tsuna knows exactly what to expect. "Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna sighs and mutters to himself, "You could be a little bit more social to others you know..." Obviously he didn't mutter it low enough seeing as he was hit with the tonfa.

The girl giggles and Tsuna grins somewhat despite feeling somewhat annoyed that she finds his pain funny. It's not fun getting hit with the tonfa's you know!

At that moment Tsuna also realised that despite meeting her twice, the first not really counting, they've never been properly introduced. So without further ado he introduces himself to her, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna." He holds out his hand to her and notices a little color, a little life returning to her eyes.

She smiles at him. "Nagi. Nagi Fujiko."

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

It's been four months since Nagi joined their group. Turning their group of four into five. It's also been three since she started joining them on their odd jobs helping out with many things. It also seems that she's made a soft spot for herself within their hearts just like Tsuna has with all of them. Especially Mukuro.

Tsuna can not count on his fingers and toes combined how many times he's had to lecture Mukuro about being 'Over-protective' an argument which he is beginning to lose sight of why he argues it. It may be because Rixa points out that she does the same thing with him and Hibari does the same thing with all of them. Either way Nagi has now wormed their way into their hearts and into their lives.

Tsuna absolutely adores her though because of the somewhat normality she brings with her. With her he can take a break from the others' constant fighting and craziness.

Tsuna is pleased to finally have **one normal** person with him in the team finally.

 **...**

 **O**

 **...**

 **O**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's been four years since he met Rixa. Four since he met Kyoya, three since Mukuro, two since Nagi, and in those four years never once has Tsuna felt more alive then he did then...and the** happiest he's ever been.

 **Four years and less since he's met so many people. So many people related to the mafia.**

 **Rixa**

 **Mukuro**

 **Abramo**

 **Byakuran**

 **Enma**

 **Kaoru**

 **Julie**

 **Shittopi**

 **Rauji**

 **Koyo**

 **Adelheid**

 **Hayato**

 **Yamamoto**

 **Rhoyei**

 **Gamma**

 **Talbot**

 **Irie**

 **Spanner**

 **Bovino**

 **Ken**

 **Chikusa**

 **The Varia**

 **Xanxus**

 **Squalo**

 **Bel**

 **Levi**

 **Lussuria**

 **Sometimes it was scary and downright terrifying, but meeting all of them. Meeting his friends, his allies, his...** Famiglia! **He wouldn't trade that for anything. Never. He loved them too much to ever not want to meet them.**

 **They colored his world, gave him life, showed him what happiness, what home, freedom, and love felt like. Showed him the world outside of his black, gray, and white.**

 **Rixa showed him color.**

 **She painted his sky, his rain, his storm, his clouds, his mists', his sun, his thunder, and herself to. She painted her wings.**

 **He still remembers that day he found her painting. It was a beautiful picture.**

 **A picture of them.**

 **They were all smiling. Even Kyoya.**

 **He felt a tear escape his eye. He chuckled bitterly.**

 **'How ironic. Now that I finally understand..now that I finally see the color and enjoyment in life I'm leaving it. All because some bullies went too far. What a sick joke.'**

 **He pulled his head down to his chest and cried. Cried because now that he has everything he could ever want he was going to die. Die and never see his beautiful world of color ever again. Never see his friends, his famiglia, ever again. He wanted to scream, to shout, to yell at someone but there was no one. Not where he was.**

 **He shut his eyes again and cried.**

 _"No! NONONONONONO!"_

 **He twitched.**

 **'That voice...'**

 _"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT! GIVE HIM MY EYES IF IT'LL SAVE HIM! GIVE HIM MY BLOOD TOO IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST SAVE HIM! Just...save my brother...p-please. I don't care what I have to give up just save_ him."

 **"Rixa..."**

 **The tears started again and he felt something warm embrace him.**

 **He heard them speaking again.**

 _Sigh._

 _"...This would be going against everything in the rules of medicine and somewhat against the law seeing as no adult has signed papers to allow you to do this, but I can see how determined you are to save his life, so I'm going to ask once. Are YOU sure you want to do this?"_

 _Silence._

 _"If you do both you and him will live with one eye- a blind useless eye. And he's lost a lot of blood so there is a chance that you may DIE if you agree to give him your blood as well. So are you SURE you want to do this?"_

 _"Yes, I'm positive I want this. I won't let him die, nor will I allow him to suffer alone. If he must live without one eye then I will too. I won't let his world go back to the way it was."_

 **Tsuna shook his head and smiled tears of joy running down his face.**

 **"Baka..."**

...

O

...

O

Tsuna open his eye and looked in the mirror seeing blue, ever changing blue with rings of gold, looking back at him. His right eye was covered in bandages. His skin was deathly pale telling him how close to death he actually came to. He looked at the doctor.

He doctor sighed and knew what Tsuna was asking.

"She's fine. Just resting from the blood transfusion and eye surgery. We had to give her your eye since we couldn't leave it empty and I doubt she would have wanted it any other way. She was persistently stubborn about saving you and bearing your pain. You should thank her when she gets up."

Tsuna smiled and mouthed to the doctor, "Thank you."

The doctor sighed and scratched his head pulling on his strawberry pink hair as he did so, "Don't thank me yet kid. I'm actually really wondering if it was worth possibly losing my job over since what I did was kinda illegal. So if you don't mind me I'll be heading out now."

Tsuna nodded and watched as the doctor left the room. He sighed a faint smile on his lips. He closed his brand new eyes and held his hands to it covering it like a precious treasure.

 _"Thank you, Rixa-nee."_

 _"Anything for you Tsu."_

 _.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. .. .._

 _.. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .._

 _... ... ... ... ... .. ... .._

 _..._

 _Epilogue~_

A beautiful sunny day with light feathery clouds in the sky. The perfect day to be outside Letsuyu thought to himself. He smiled faintly. His amber colored eyes looked up at the sky until he spotted his house. He grinned to himself.

It had been such a long time since he had been home with his mother and his useless, but somewhat, adorable twin brother. He speed up wanting to reach home as soon as possible. He ignored the stare sent directly at him from his Spartan tutor.

He walked up the steps hand reaching out to grab open the door when...

Creak.

The door opened on the other side revealing a taller than average asian with spiky untameable bronze brown hair a slender yet masculine build and a slightly narrowed yet wide innocent blue eye the other covered by an orange silk sash with the number twenty-seven. The teen wore a light orange tee-shirt with a red band on each end of the sleeve and beige shorts with black and red shoes, a pair of headphones hanging around his neck.

Letsuyu gasped in surprise.

But the other simply smiled mischief and a hint of malice in that blue eye, "Okari, Letsu-niisan."


	2. Chapter 2: meeting Eternity

**Thank you to sakura angel dark, sakurayukari, and** **jordanjamison12 for following and favoriting. I really appreciate it.**

 **Now to make things clear, the beginning of this chapter is the exact same as the beginning of the one shot and some other chapters will be like this as well since I did do a lot of time skips and left out things.**

 **So this will be a continuation of the first day Tsuna met Rixa, how the rest of their day went, and how the two officially became friends.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything other than my OC's Rixa and Rith.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It started out like any normal day for Tsunayoshi Sawada 'Tsuna' AKA 'Dame-Tsuna' by everyone at school; wake up, get dressed, listen to his mother fawn over his twin brother Letsuyu, rush to eat his toast and leave. That was his life. The rest of the continued on as the days before with the bullies chasing after him, insulting him and hurting him. The teachers went on ignoring it all like usual. However what made today different from any other day was the ringing sound-it actually sounded like bells chiming- in the back of his head.

He felt as if something very life changing was going to happen.

 **...**

 **...**

 **O**

They were moving again today. She doesn't know why they move so often but she knows that's it's better not to ask why. Not after the last time. She sighs and looks out the window. _'Oh well. At least I won't have to deal with those stupid brats in my class anymore~'_

She turns her eyes to the sky daydreaming about where they're going to next. In the back of her mind she hears something similar to water falling, and she knows something important is there waiting for her.

 **...**

 **...**

 **O**

Tsuna yawns looking at the alarm clock nearby checking to see what time it is and finds that it's too early for his liking, but it's not like he can go back to sleep so instead he slids off his bed quietly and ready's himself for another day. Half an hour later his mother and brother come down to eat breakfast ignoring his presence as usual. He walks out from the kitchen not bothering to say anything and leaves. It's nothing new but the ringing in the back of his head is louder now and he knows. He knows that this 'important' thing is going to happen soon.

He smiles softly at what this 'important' thing might be.

 **...**

 **...**

 **O**

She looks at her reflection frowning at the matching outfit she has to wear with her twin sister. She's never liked having to wear matching clothing because it makes it hard to tell them apart, but that might also be the reason why their parents have them do it. Because they adore her twin...and she...she's just the unwanted extra that had to be taken in.

Her eyes take on a glassy look before squeezing them tight and forcing that fake smile on her lips. She shakes her head. "Gotta keep smiling...just keep smiling...yeah." She takes a step out the door and prepares to face her family.

The dripping sound in the back of her mind sounding louder like bells.

 **...**

 **...**

 **O**

 _Sigh._ Tsuna looks out the window head down on the table eyes closed. The kids in his class are all chattering about whispering about the new students. He listens closely to what they say.

 ** _"Hey, hey! Did you know that the new students are twins?_**

 ** _"What? Really?!"_**

 ** _"Yeah that's not all though!"_**

 ** _"What else?"_**

 ** _"They're from America!"_**

 ** _"No way! Americans! For real?"_**

 ** _Nod, "Yup. I also heard-"_**

The gossiping pair where cut off since at that moment the teacher decided to come in. She smiled pleasantly to the class.

"Good morning everyone. As you all have heard we have two new transfer students from America joining our class today! Now I want all of you to treat them kindly since the change from one place to another is big. Please welcome you new classmates."

The door slid open revealing two blondes in matching outfits. The first one had dark blonde hair that reached just a bit past her shoulders with curled bangs to the side and in the front. Her eyes were dark green with a tinge of orchid. She wore a red and pink checkered long shirt with short sleeves, pockets, and a hoodie with white leggings and flops. She grinned at the class.

"Konichiwa! I'm Eternia Rithfel, but call me Rith!" Tsuna stared at her blankly thinking how alike she was to _his_ twin. Tsuna sighed and turned his head.

The other twin stepped up hesitantly next to her sister. Unlike her sister who had dark blonde hair she had really pale hair that could be considered white. Her eyes weren't green or purple but royal blue with rings of gold. Also unlike her sister her hair went midway down her back with two large bangs forming an 'm' shape above and framing her face with smaller bangs in the front and some spiking to the left. She wore a red with pink checkered long shirt with short sleeves and a long sleeve underneath with no hoodie and white leggings underneath with boots.

She fidgeted quietly under the gazes of so many others and said, "...V...Eternia Rixafel." She looked up from the ground and met the gaze of a certain honey eyed brunette. The ringing in the back of both their heads rose to a disturbingly loud screech. Rixafel ignored what the teacher was saying and slowly walked over towards Tsuna.

 **...**

 **...**

 **O**

Tsuna watched as the transfer student made her way over towards him. The ringing in his head loud and screeching. She was the 'important' thing. Honey colored orbs stared into blue ones; blue orbs that held every shade of blue possible. He couldn't turn his eyes away.

She smiled at him and held out her hand, "Rixa."

Tsuna hesitated cautious that she may be faking it like so many others have done, but. Oddly enough he smiled back at her and gave her his hand, "Tsuna."

The kids in the classroom watched perplexed as to why the new girl would talk to 'Dame-Tsuna'. Rithfel watched the interaction with knowing eyes. She decided to sit next to Letsuyu.

"Nice to meet you," she gave him a wide grin which was returned with one of his own.

"Letsuyu. Sawada Letsuyu."

 **...**

 **...**

 **O**

Lunch time came and Tsuna felt fearful knowing that the bullies would come targeting him again for lunch money and take his lunch. However instead the new student, Rixa, stayed with him the entire lunch time practically hanging onto his arm hiding behind him. At first he was embarrassed and the teacher tried prying her off him thinking she was just being shy.

"Now, now Rixafel-chan don't you want to make new friends?" This was the third time the teacher tried convincing her. Rixa shook her head.

"No. I wanna stay with Tsuna!"

The teacher sighed, "Rixafel-"

Rixa sent the teacher a heated glare, "No. Stop being annoying and leave me alone with my friend!"

The teacher was clearly shocked by her rude behavior and sputtered words frantically. Rixa stuck her tongue out the teacher. Pulling Tsuna with her Rixa dragged the shocked quite brunette with her to eat outside peacefully away from others.

Once outside Rixa released the hold she had on him and spun around hands on her hips and a shy grin on her lips. "Sorry for clinging to you. I really don't like adults or normal people."

Tsuna lightly blushed, "N-normal?"

She nodded, "Yeah, normal. Everyone seems so alike and boring, but y-you're not. You're...like me."

Tsuna tilted his head. "L-like you? I- I don't understand."

She shook her head, "It's nothing important. Anyways," she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her to sit on the grass. "Let's eat!" She pulled his bento and her's out from her hands and unwrapped them. "Let's share!"

"S-share!?"

"Yeah, I mean that's what friends do right? They share lunches and stuff?" Tsuna noticed her blushing and blushed harder especially after hearing her call him her friend again for the second time.

"Y-yeah."

She brightened considerably and laid the bento's out for both of them to grab from each other's. The two then ate in content silence.

That was the start of their annual lunch outs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **A week later...**

"R-Rixa?" Tsuna had his gaze set on the ground.

"Yes Tsuna?" Rixa looked up, head tilted, at Tsuna.

Tsuna gripped his chopsticks, hard. "...Why?"

Rixa stopped eating, "Why what, Tsuna?"

"...Why did you call me your friend?"

"Because it's true."

"But...I'm 'dame'. I'm sure everyone's told you that I am haven't they?"

Rixa frowned. She had heard the rumors about her friend and heard the bullies taunting him about how useless he was compared to his brother. She had also been asked- told- by some of the other girls in class to stay away from him and get a new friend. She had nearly attacked them when they said that. They were lucky Tsuna was right around the corner to stop her.

"Yeah," she saw him deflate, "But I don't care. I don't care that you can't do things as good as others. I don't care that you have bad grades. _**I don't care that you're not like your brother. I care about you, and only you."**_

Tsuna at some point in her rant had looked up at her. Tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He sobbed softly, "Really?"

Rixa smiled softly, "Yes. Because you're the first to look at **me. To see me.** "

Tsuna tilted his head, "E-eh? W-what do you mean?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I think you know." And indeed he did know what she meant. "Anyways~" Tsuna felt a shiver go up his spine. Rixa giggled a creepy giggle.

And that was how Tsuna officially gained his first friend, and his first- although not known at the time- Famiglia member.

 **.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /**

 **So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way I've also started writing the sequel to the one shot which should be posted around the same time I post this, so if you want to please go check it out. I hope you'll like it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing away bullies

**Thank you all so much for following and favoriting! I love you guys!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! Thanks!**

 **I don't own khr. I do own Rixa tho!**

 **This is somewhat from her P.O.V by the way. I wanted to make it differently from the one shot. Some things are still the same, but some things aren't. I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It was a Thursday afternoon right behind school when Rixa saw Tsuna being bullied. At first she was just going to yell at them to stop, but when she saw hear Tsuna fall she felt some of her patience snap. It snapped again when she heard the bully ask, order, Tsuna to have her meet them. It finally broke when she saw him raise his fist against her friend.

She intercepted the punch aimed at Tsuna watching how he held his eyes tightly. Tense for a punch that would not come.

She watched as Tsuna ever so slowly opened his eyes and was met with a surprise. He gaped openly as well as the other boys staring at her. She smirked mentally in her mind cheering herself on.

She stood there holding the bully's wrist, and boy was she mad. The murderous aura mixed with killer intent was strong. The bully flinched away from her. She actually did smirk when she saw this. The grip he had on Tsuna weaken enough to drop her friend. Tsuna landed softly on the ground.

Rixa's attention turned back to the bully her eyes were narrowed, the pupil in her eyes thinned into slits. Her eyes were cold and deprived of the usual warmth. She raised her arm, hand formed into a fist, and punched the boy straight away cracking his jaw. The boy screamed in pain.

To be entirely honest however. Rixa did not really punch him. She just formed a fist and slapped him with it. She hadn't expected to hurt him as much as she had been wanting to, or to nearly send him flying off.

"AAAHHH!" She released his wrist letting him fall on the ground. 'Man! He screams really loud!' She thought to herself while staring at him with empty blue eyes. He backed away from her tears in his eyes. He screamed, "MONSTER!"

She shrugged her shoulders and kneeled down in front of Tsuna. She really didn't care if he called her a monster. She didn't believe in monsters, just good, bad, and in between people.

The murderous aura around her gone replaced with the usual warmth and welcoming one. She looked at her friend worriedly. "Tsu-kun," her voice was soft as she spoke, "are you okay? How bad are your bruises?"

She circled him feeling him up for any other injuries other than the visible ones making him release one of his dreadful 'HIEE's. "R-Rixa chan...?!" She ignored him intent on making sure he wasn't hurt too badly. She felt it when Tsuna tensed, her hand lightly touched his back. Rixa noticed and her murderous aura returned.

She turned back around blue eyes narrowed sharpening like knives newly made and deadly. However she was unfortunate because in all the time she spent mothering over Tsuna she had not noticed the bullies leave. So when she turned around and was met with nothing but thin air she stomped her foot hard into the ground. "How dare they run away while my back is turned!"

She stomped her foot again- harder, "How dare they do so when I have yet to finish punishing them for hurting what is mine!" She saw as Tsuna sighed and lightly shook his head not even bothering to truly comprehend what it was she had just stated. Which she was happy for because as much as she tried to keep it hidden she was easily shy and embarrassed when she said things like that.

Then she noticed the worried and guilty look on his cute baby face.

'I hope she doesn't go hunting them down. I feel bad enough already that one of them has a broken jaw. Even if they were bullying me I don't want to hurt them or see them get hurt.'

He sighed again. Rixa looked at him sighing as well.

'Tsu-chan~ You really are like an open book.'

Rixa held out her hand to him. Tsuna blinked his eyes before reaching out to grab her outstretched hand. Rixa smiled and covered her face as to hide the blush on her cheeks because she was still getting used to the idea of having a friend. Someone to protect.

Quickly before Tsuna could react Rixa dragged the poor brunette with her to her house. Tsuna screamed, " _HHHHHIIIIEEEE! RRRRIIIIXXXXAAAA_!" Rixa giggled and kept up her fast pace.

She wouldn't slow down. Never, because then how would she ever be able to keep with the sky? The ever accepting and kind sky that never seemed to end. She had to protect that sky.

That beautiful sky so colorless and yet patiently waiting for those colors to come fill it up. She had to protect it because sometimes it hurt being too kind...being too accepting.

"Ne, Tsuna."

"H-hai! Rixa?"

"Ano...can you promise me to be more careful? I don't wanna see you being hurt like that ever again. I...don't wanna see you in pain because then I know I failed you..."

Tsuna looked at her shocked, "D-demo! You didn't fail me!"

"Doesn't mean it doesn't feel like I did. You got hurt and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Tsuna looked at their entwined hands, "Demo...you can't protect Tsu-kun from everything Rixa..."

She stopped and embraced him, "Doesn't mean I can't try."


	4. Chapter 4: Cooking day, Cooking week

**Thanks to everyone reading and following! I love you guys so much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 **I was originally planning on making this a happy fic, but at the end it sort of went the other direction...why do I do this to myself?**

 **By the way if you guys have any ideas for story chapters, because I want some fun moments like this chapter in this fic too, I would love to hear them! Thanks!**

 **I do not own KHR, but I do own Rixa!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Two months had passed since Tsuna and Rixa met. It was spring break currently and the two were currently home **alone.** Alone with no adult supervision, no adults to make food, and just enough money to last that one week. Nana had left with Letsuyu and Rixa's family for some resort in Kyoto. Henceforth leaving two kids barely even five alone in large houses.

Rixa, although very angry and upset at Nana, was happy to have Tsuna all to herself, but because they were alone and just kids the two decided to switch between houses every two days.

Now the only problem was they didn't exactly know how to cook.

Nana never noticed Tsuna so he never learned how to cook, and Rixa's foster parents didn't care about her so she had to eat whatever she could find. So the two were going to have to wing it and hope for the best.

 **...H...**

"Ano, Rixa?" Tsuna spoke out for his friend softly looking questionably at the apron he was wearing. "D-do I have to wear it?"

Rixa looked at Tsuna with understanding and sighed, "Yeah...I don't like it either but those cooks on tv wear them so we have to too!" However her eyebrow was clearly twitching telling Tsuna how much she was displeased with this as well.

The aprons had pictures of Dora and Barbie on them.

 **...A...**

Rixa's eyes wandered to the back of her head spinning in circles. She fell down on the ground cook book in hand. Tsuna panicked.

 _HHHHHIIIIIEEEEE! Rixa!"_

Rixa muttered, "Tsu-kun it's no use...! I don't understand a single word in the book...! It's- it's like it's been wrotten in an alien language..."

Tsuna took the book from her hands and read it. The same thing happened.

 **...P...**

Two burnt pans, three over cooked chicken nuggets, and three hours later the two friends finally had breakfast. It was more like brunch however with how late in the day it was and with what they had decided to make.

Rixa dipped her chicken nugget in ketchup, "...Tsuna, how are we going to survive a week!?"

Tsuna looked at his food with puppy dog eyes, "Tsu-kun doesn't know...how do grown ups make cooking easy?"

Rixa ate another nugget, "I dunno...I wish I did though..."

Tsuna nodded, his head thudded on the table.

 **...P...**

"What are we going to buy again Rixa?" Tsuna dragged the basket behind him Rixa ahead of him looking up at the very large aisles.

Rixa 'hmm'ed, "I dunno. Whatever looks yummy."

"Anything then?"

"Yup, but nothing too expensive 'cus we only have for this week."

"Okay."

...

An hour later both children were done shopping and struggling to carry their bags filled with food. Tsuna more so than Rixa.

"Tsu-kun are you okay?"

"Y-yeah it's just a little heavy."

Rixa grabbed one of his bags helping him carry it, "Better?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Yup! Arigato."

"No problem! Now let's go home and figure out how too cook!" The fires of determination burned behind her and if you looked closely you could see some of those flames in her eyes. Tsuna chuckled a bit nervously at her burning determination worried about the kitchen.

 **...P...**

Oddly enough this time around the two had yet to burn anything. The two took their time in preparing dinner being extremely careful with the knives and fire. Tsuna had cut the vegetables choppily but in the end were still edible. Rixa boiled the water if spilling somewhat most of it.

Making the steak was fun however. The two had no idea what to do or what to put on it so they followed their intuition. Tsuna's telling him to add lime, lemon, and orange juice for a tangy flavor and Rixa's telling her to add garlic and salt with some spice to even out the tang flavor. Following their intuition the two did just that letting the steak soak in the juice while they decided to add the extra vegetables to the steak.

"Tsuna, I think we should cut some onions to add to the meat too. No?"

Tsuna thought about it. He was never a big fan of onions, but maybe... It wouldn't hurt to try them with the meat, right?

"Hmm."

Rixa grinned, "I'll cut them."

"Ah! Rixa do I put the vegetables in the water now?"

"Uh...I think so?" Rixa looked at the pot of boiling water unsure. Tsuna unaware of her worry started sliding the vegetables into the water.

Soon enough the onions were cut and added to the meat. However, now the problem was how to cook the meat. The answer came soon enough when Tsuna accidentally turned the oven on.

"Nice! Good idea Tsu-kun. We can use the oven!"

Tsuna laughed nervously, "Demo Rixa how are we supposed to open it?"

Rixa scratched her head, "Um...well...ah!" She dragged two chairs out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. "Like this! We stand on the chairs and pull it down!"

Tsuna was still worried, "I don't think that's safe to do though."

Rixa nodded agreeing, "Yeah, but we must _**EAT! FOR FOOD~!**_ " She pulled another chair for Tsuna to stand on and the pulled the oven door down. The heat barely even noticeable to them.

"Rixa, is it on? It doesn't feel hot."

Rixa looked at the settings, "Yeah...maybe it's not supposed to be hot."

"Huh?"

Rixa shook her head, "Let's hurry and cook the meat! I'm getting hungry!"

Tsuna's stomach decided to take that time to agree. Tsuna blushed, "M-me too!"

At an alarmingly fast pace the two dragged the meat inside the oven and pushed the oven door back close. Their attention then returned to the boiling the vegetables.

Standing over the pot the two watched the vegetables being boild in clear water.

"Ano Rixa...should we add something?"

"Probably, demo...what?"

Tsuna looked at the cabinet, "Na- Okaasan has some things I've seen her use for soups."

Rixa looked at him knowing what he was about to say. She sighed quietly to herself and whispered, "Close...close...but not yet."

Rixa climbed the counter reaching for the cabinet and pulled out a bag of miso soup mixture throwing it to Tsuna. "Catch!"

Surprised Tsuna fumbled to catch the mix losing his balance as he tried. Rixa closed her eyes and winced as she heard him fall. She climbed down the counter and to the ground where Tsuna laid groaning in pain.

"I caught it..." He waved the mix up in the air like a flag. Rixa laughed at the comparison, "Thank you Tsu-kun."

Afterwards they added the mix and cooked rice. Now they waited.

 **...Y...**

"Thank you for the food!"

Stab.

Bite.

Freeze and moan.

"Yummy!" The two exclaimed at once. The two had never had anything this flavorful and delicious to eat ever in their lives. Not surprisingly however with all the neglection the two received from their families.

That day the two discovered their talent in cooking and love for making food.

The rest of the week blew by quickly as they cooked dinners for themselves everyday trying out new ideas and following their intuition. By the end of spring break the two were having trouble not wanting to leaving each other, but Nana and Rixa's parents did just that.

 **...f1...**

That night Tsuna tried showing his mother his newfound skill, but...

"Tsuna!" Nana softly yelled at her youngest.

Tsuna looked down hurt.

"If you wanted Okaasan to make you something you should've just asked! The kitchen is dangerous!"

Tsuna gripped his hands tighter into fists and whispered, "Gomen...Okaasan." He ran to his room and quietly sobbed.

"Tsu-kun just wanted to show you that Tsu-kun was good at something for once."


End file.
